Stay With Me
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: The night Clare and Eli break up she goes to Adam's house heart broken, but when Adam isn't there will she turn to someone new? DrewXClare *ONESHOT*


Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Degrassi!

_**Stay with me**_

"**You're manipulating me!"**

The words rung through Clare's ears as she drove to Adam's house. Tear after tear streamed down her eyes and dropped down upon her green silk dress, staining it, but she didn't care. She had broken up with Eli and was regretting it, but at the same time and gave her the sense of feeling free, but she still missed him.

After she left the hospital she put on a strong front in front of everyone, and spent the rest of the night dancing with Alli and her other friends, but she couldn't help but feel broken inside. Everything always felt so right when she was with Eli, everything they did. They always laughed together, they always smiled together, they were always just _together_, but it all changed, their relationship had taken a violent turn and Clare had fallen out of love with him.

Another happy ending ruined.

She quickly turned onto Adam's street, and pulled her car to a halt in front of his house, ignoring the light sprinkle of rain, she got out of her car, and walked to the door, tears still falling down her doll like face, she quickly knocked on the door, shivering from the rain, and when it opened, she looked up to see Drew, Adam's older brother. He was still wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants from the dance, his eyes looked red and puff as if her were crying also.

"Is-Is Adam here?" Clare stuttered, wiping away falling tears from her face.

"No, I'm sorry." He said but then froze for a minute when he noticed her tears, "Do you want to come in."

"It's okay; I'll just get in your way." She said and turned to leave, but Drew caught her elbow.

"No, don't worry about it." He said, and sounded as if he were pleading.

"Okay." She said in a small voice, "Thanks."

He gave her a small smile and led her to the couch, and quickly disappeared down the hall and returned with a white fleece blanket and draped it around a shivering Clare.

"Thanks." She said, giving him a small smile and snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Drew sat down next to Clare and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Drew said, "So, What's wrong?"

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal but my boyfriend and I broke up, we were pretty serious… but he began, manipulating me…" She said as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, his ocean blue eyes staring into her light blue ones, "If you want we could talk about, but I'm not sure how much help I can be… my girlfriend broke up with me at the dance because she began dating someone else."

"I'm sorry, that's so much worse!" She said staring into his eyes, them puffy and red from crying, "If you want we could talk about it." She offered and he shook his head. She wrapped her arms around him, and draped the blanket over him also as they sat there enjoying each others company.

"Weren't you dating that Goth kid?" Drew asked and she nodded.

"Eli." She spoke his name softly, "You were dating Bianca… right?"

He nodded also, "How'd you know?"

"Um… Well…" She looked down, "You cheated on Alli with her…"

"Oh." He said dumbly, "I really am sorry about that." He said, "It must of sucked, feeling like this."

She nodded, "She got through it." She looked up and smiled at him, "Just like we'll get through this."

Her vanilla aroma surrounded Drew and her positive words really did make him feel somewhat better, "Thanks Clare." He said, her name rolling off his tongue perfectly.

"We're going to get through this." She nodded.

"It just scares me." Drew began, "My parents relationship failed, and she married another man, what if that happens to me?"

Clare shook her head, "I have the same feeling, ever since my parents got a divorce a few weeks ago, I thought the screaming would stop, but now they just do it with custody issues."

"A few _weeks _ago?" He asked, taken aback and he nodded, "Wow that must be hard, I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his arm around her, her aroma enclosing him fully now.

She shook her head, "It'll be fine." She whispered through her tears as she snuggled deeper into him, closing her eyes. She never cried in front of everyone, so she didn't know why she was doing it now.

Drew tightened his grasp on the sad girl and felt horrible for her, but he also felt something else… was it… was it love? He quickly dismissed the thought, he barley knew her, but at the same time it felt like they knew each other forever.

"Drew?" Clare asked as he nodded, "I'm sorry, for coming here like this."

"Don't worry about it." He murmured into her soft curls, "If anything I should be thanking you, your making me feel so much better then I was before."

Clare looked up and smiled, "Also, thanks, you made me feel better too."

Before Drew knew what he was doing, he bent down and pressed his lips against her, shocking her, but she kissed him back, enjoying the feeling. She felt an instant connection with Drew for some reason, even though they both lost someone that night, maybe it happened for them to come together.

The kiss ended far too shortly for both of their likings, "I'm sorry." Drew muttered.

"Don't be." She whispered and gave him another short kiss on his lips, shocking him, but making him smile also.

He chuckled, "Clare you're amazing, you come here in a wreck, finding me also in a wreck, and you turn the whole night around."

She laughed, "Well, you helped also."

He smiled widely, forgetting Bianca completely, and then an idea struck him, neither of them were able to dance with their dates without it ending badly…

Drew smiled and stood up, and turned on the radio, and turned to Clare, "Would you like to have this dance?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, crouched over with his hand out for her reach.

Clare giggled and replied, "I would love too." She said taking his hand and standing up, Clare placing a hand around his shoulder, and holding onto one while Drew wrapped an arm around her waist, and together the two of them danced together to 'Stay with Me'.

"_Stay with me, don't let me go, because I can't be without you._

_Stay with me, and hold me close, because I build my world around you,_

_And I don't want to know what it's like with out you,_

_So Stay with me, just stay with me, please,_

_I'm trying and hoping for the day,_

_When my touch is enough to take the pain away,_

'_Cause I've searched for so long, the answer is clear,_

_We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear."_

Clare giggled as Drew spun her around, "You a good dancer." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She giggled again, "You're not bad yourself." She whispered back as Drew held her close and whispered,

"Clare, I really hope you do stay with me." Drew said and Clare gave him a small smile and gave his a quick kiss on his lips.

"I really do plan on it, and I hope you stay with me."

"_Stay with me, don't let me go, because I can't be without you._

_Stay with me, and hold me close, because I build my world around you,_

_And I don't want to know what it's like with out you,_

_So Stay with me, just stay with me, please,_

_I've searched my heart over so many, many times,_

_No you and I is like no stars to light the sky at night,_

_Our picture hangs up and reminds me of the days,_

_You promised me to always be and never go away,_

_That's why I need you to stay,_

_Stay with me; don't let me go, because I can't be without you._

_Stay with me, and hold me close, because I build my world around you,_

_And I don't want to know what it's like with out you,_

_So Stay with me, just stay with me, please,_

_And I don't want to know what it's like with out you,_

_Stay with me, stay, stay, yeah, yeah,_

_Don't leave,_

_And I stay waiting in the dark."_

The song finished and Drew stepped back from and bowed, her curtsying before Drew turned off the radio, and wrapping his arm around Clare and pulling her down to the couch. He gently kissed her before sitting up and saying, "So how about watching a movie?"

Clare giggled again, "I would love that."

The two of them snuggled up on the couch and began watching the movie.

"Clare?" Drew whispered to the half asleep Clare.

"Hm?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm so glad you came over to night." He smiled cheekily as Clare smiled and peck his lips once more before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep, Drew soon doing the same.

…

Adam unlocked his front door and happily entered his house, after the dance he went and hung out with his friends for a while, and then went to visit Eli in the hospital only to find out that he and Clare had broken up, it made Adam feel bad for them but all in all, Adam still had a good night.

He flung off his shoes and entered the living room, shocked to all ends to see Drew and Clare peacefully sleeping, snuggled up in each others arms.

Shocked, Adam shouted, "C-CLARE?"

And the two teens shot up right.

"Opps…" Clare muttered as Drew sheepishly grinned and kissed Clare again, shocking Adam even further.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This idea popped into my head one day and I thought it would be cute! I really do like EliXClare, but I also like DrewXClare. The Song, '_Stay with Me' _is Performed by_ Danity Kane, _so all rights go to them! Thanks for reading and please review! :))))**


End file.
